Agent from Val Verde (filming) (5)
Events in the hospital Clock 6:20 A.M appears on the movies screen Beautiful Alexis Texas appears on the screen. She is sleeping next to a line of computers. She wears the tiny panties which show her big juicy ass, and a small short shirt which she pulls it below to escape from the hot of the computer room and also to show up her small natural juicy boobs. All the computer screen keeps on running automatically. Suddenly, an alarm message appear with the big sound. Alexis wakes up immediately, she looks at the screen and sees the message " Object found" James's moving way is updating realtime on the screen. Alexis jumps out immediately from her sleeping bag. Next scene show Alexis is running in the balcony to a room. A stands in front of a room and knocks the door. From inside, Camila has already wearing the tactical clothes and is preparing the firearm. She turns back when hearing the knock. " Camila, it's me, Alexis" Camila opens the door " We have found him" Alexis Then two walks back to the computer room. Camila looks at the moving object of James for a while. Then she looks at Alexis " It's time to get him" Camila " Pack a team" Scene changes to a man sitting inside a car is watching by a binoculars, scene changes to the binoculars's view which show Angela in a black jacket with latex pants is standing on the street and watching the two van leaving along with a few man " Yah, yah, yah, it's time to get our bitch" (This guy speaks English) Then Angela walks straight to the van park at the corner of the street while another ambulance is moving toward. Scene changes to James as the driver inside the ambulance, from his view, we can see the back of the walking Angela toward the van. James parks in front of the the security guard, he uses the RFID card then drives in. He slowly parks his ambulance in the underground car park. Scene changes to Michael, who wears a patient clothes and walking along with Bill Williamson in the hospital balcony. James now who is in the blouse, is talking on the phone " I'm approaching him" James " I'm in the balcony" Camila speaks while walking toward the elevator She then enters the elevator. Angela now is sitting in front of the computer and watching the running command line. From outside, two men standing near her van are shot down quietly. Scene changes to a sniper from the rooftop nearby. A few men are moving toward the 2 van. They quickly takes out the MP5 and shoot to the van. The drivers in the 2 van are shot continuously. From inside, Angela and the men are shock " What ?" Angela People near the hospital screams after hearing the shooting. From the hospital, Shepper and Bill are shocked " What happen ?" Bill runs to the window immediately and looks down. He sees a group of men are shooting continuously to the van. " Oh, shit" Scene changes back to the Mexican group who are shooting continuously to the van, suddenly, they're shot down one by one. The left one turn left and see a group is hiding behind the car and the wall to shoot to them. The Mexican aim their MP5 toward them and shoot but these bullet don't kill them except one civilian standing nearby are shot death. Scene changes to 4 guys standing in front of the big patient room. James appears in blouse with a silencer in his right hand while his left hand drops down the medical record. He aims at the 4 guy and shoot them down immediately. Michael is watching the gunfight at the yard below from the window, the door behind him is opened and James appears. He shoots down immediately 3 left guys in the room with an MP5 then aims the gun toward Shepper. Shepper raises up his hands immediately James smirks: " Will you go with me ?" Shepper seems to embarrass. "Now, go" James shouts Shepper slowly walks toward James, James has a quick glance back. He suddenly sees Bill with a silencer in his hand is approaching from the balcony outside, he aims the gun toward Bill and shoot. Bill quickly jumps to the wall to hide. Shepper takes advantages of that and runs to James to attack. Shepper grabs James's MP5 then makes it circle around and shoots randomly. From outside, Bill quickly runs to the room. Inside, James and Shepper are still struggle with the assault rifle. James punches to Shepper while Shepper tries to block his attack. James circles the MP5 around then throw Shepper away, making him to fall in the ground. Bill appears right after that, James quickly uses the MP5 barrel to hit in Bill's silencer, making his silencer to fall, then Bill grabs James's MP5 and pulls trigger, making it shoot toward the wall until it run out of bullet. Bill elbows James in the face, making him to step back. Without looking back, James quickly kick in Shepper's chest as Shepper is approaching him from the back. Now, James is standing between Shepper and Bill. Two run to James immediately. Scene changes to the gunfight in front of the hospital, the group of Mexican gang are hiding behind the car to hide from the bullet of the Val Verde. The group of Val Verde agents are shooting continuously toward them. Scene changes to the sniper hiding in the roof, who is already death with a bleeding bullet hole in his head. Scene changes to a sniper barrel then moves along the long barrel to Angela, who is aiming the barrel from a hole inside the van. She aims at the hiding the Mexican behind the car then shoot, but her bullet just hit the car. " Shit !" Angela Then she leaves the sniper and turns back. She grabs a bazooka. The van's door is opened and Angela slowly walks out with other agent are already cover her in the front. She aims the bazooka toward the Mexican car and pulls the trigger. The rocket quickly flies to the car. " Oh, shit" The Mexican They quickly runs away from the car, some are shot in the back by the Val Verde. The rocket hits the car and exploded. Angela sees that and smirks. 3 police cars stop behind them right after that, The Val Verde heard the horn and turn back. Angela and the Val Verde aims the assault rifle toward the cops car and shoot continuously. The cops from inside are shoot continuously. James has just punches Shepper in the face, which makes him falls in the ground but Bills kicks him in the back right after that. James turns back and fight with Bill. James steps back to block the attack from Bill. Shepper sits up and runs to James. James doesn't have enough time to escape the attack from Shepper and is punched in the chest by Shepper. Two runs to James to keep on their fight Angela and the Val Verde are running quickly on the balcony with weapons on the hands. Many people in the hospital are shocked when seeing that. Suddenly their run are interrupted when they heard a gun fight, all knees down and quickly recognize a man in black jacket are aiming a TEC-9 toward them. Angela aims the firearm and quickly shoots down the guy. A group of security guard with firearm are running in the exit way. They run out from the door, Scott, along with another team of Mexican shoots at the them continuously, along with two walking patient nearby. Outside the hospital, 2 SWAT vans park and 2 team of SWAT quickly jumps out and runs inside the hospital. Angela's team are running and interrupted again by the gun shot, this time, from the other side of the floor, Scott, along with his team are shooting at Angela's team continuously. Angela and her team quickly hides. Back to James's fight, now Bill's face is bleeding while he keeps on attacking James. Shepper now is lying painfully in the ground with a lot of blood in his patient clothes. Ongoing storyline Bill appears and interfere James, James then has the bare hand fight with Bill and Michael. Val Verde team manage to eliminate all the Mexican team. Angela runs back to the hospital to get Michael. James successfully kill Bill, he aims the weapon toward Michael to make him leave with James then Angela appears right after that, James is shocked when seeing Angela, and Angela takes advantages of that to throw a smoke grenade to James and escape with Michael. James awakes after that and is hit by Camila to bring him back to the CIA. Camila then is not sastified with the reward from the CIA and then kill Julie to take James to the Mexican. Frank then asks Jayne, a henchwoman to kill Camila and takes back James. Jayne successfully kill Camila after the explosion and James wakes up after the explosion. He punches Jayne in the belly, making her unconscious and leave her there. Then, James searches in Camila clothing and finds the tracking tool for Sophie, Lisa and Eva, and he find that they're now in the VR game room where Kira has been before. James tries to contact with Sophie as that's the only way he can find Shepper. James enters the room while 3 are having crazy sex without knowing his arrival. Eva walks out to relax a little and tries to drink some water, while Lisa an Sophie keeps on having sex. She is shocked when seeing James but quickly tries to seduce James but is punched in the belly to death by James. James then quietly enters the room while Lisa is lying prone above Sophie and kissing her crazily. James violetnly pulls her up and punches her in the belly to death. Then James looks at the lying Sophie in the ground.... Scene then changes to the escaping Sophie from the VR room, then James is driving his car on the street. Sophie then meets Frank at the hospital a few hour before his trade with the Val Verde and informs that James has killed Eva and Lisa then leave, she is not sure whether Eva or Lisa has given him any information. Meanwhile, on the car, James calls Erin to help. The trade between the Val Verde and CIA happens, and James breaks in. Alexis discover through the record video before that Sophie whisper to James about the gun fight in the university where Micheal is hidding. Sophie whisper to James while he is holding her in sleeper hold: "Put this on so that I can keep my cover to them". James let her plant the tracking chip on his clothes. Then Alexis also discover the videos in the VR room that after killing Lisa, the relationship between James and Sophie is revealed and Sophie tells about the coming trade between the Val Verde and the CIA. Sophie appears behind Alexis right after she finishes watching those videos, Sophie strangles Alexis to death before she could inform Frank. James manages to meet Erin during the gun fight and handover her his tracking chip so that she could follow him. Then James forces Erin to leave as the gunfight is at high tension, and James tries to cover for Erin. After a few dramatic gunfight, James kills Frank Hurbert but is shot injured by Michael. Michael and Angela appears at this time. At the final gunfight, James tolds Angela that he was an agent from a secret organizaion that is planted inside Val Verde secret service and will leave soon, so he will spare Angela. Category:Film making Category:Agent from Val Verde